


Gooey Reward

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Half-Slime Transformation, It's Almost Like Being a Half Slime Makes You Horny, M/M, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing, Tournaments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: Shulk’s been doing better in the Smash tournaments while balancing his work in his garage. Rob wants to give him a reward.





	Gooey Reward

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written Shobin in a while. This is post Mecha so there’s some stuff explained in the notes. Enjoy!
> 
> Oh, the title is a joke in the competitive Smash fandom about Glue Eaters and Crayon Crunchers. I just took "glue" literally.

The new season of Smash changed many rules of the previous tournament. Fights were faster paced. The stage list expanded and specific rules were picked depending on the stage. Master Hand was good at manipulating the stages to where only a few of said stages had hazards on while the rest had hazards off. As long as no one messed with the controls, no one would have to worry about picking an illegal stage.

With a larger roster, the tournaments ran longer. Fifty-one fighters in the fourth Smash tournament usually made it difficult for a sixty-four man tournament. Master Hand was able to have the different "alts" fill in the roster to make the tournament possible. Now, Master Hand could do a sixty four fighter tournament regularly.

If a few fighters weren't participating, they would be in the next one. Training was different this time around because Master Hand gave the Smashers more freedom until the bigger tournaments. Smaller tournaments were broadcasted from the mansion. Big tournaments were always in Smashopolis for the entire universe to see. The larger the tournament, the more recognition you get. More fans, more money, more merchandise, the list goes on and on.

Shulk wasn't interested in any of those things. He felt obligated to join the Smash Brothers tournament when Master Hand sent an invite. At first he didn't care but then he was told how the money he earned could be converted to the currency on Bionis. He wanted to support his friends in any way he could so whatever he earned, he sent it back. However, Shulk had a huge restraint placed on himself. As one of the three Gods in the tournament, Shulk had to hold himself back to not hurt the other fighters. Rosalina and Palutena had a similar issue placed on them but it wasn't quite the same. Rosalina relied more on Luma to do the work for her. Palutena was lazy and didn't take the tournament seriously until Bayonetta joined later into the tournament season. As a result, Shulk was assumed to not be as good as his title claimed.

Ultimate was when Shulk decided to take his role as God more seriously. He removed the restraints set on himself and that resulted in him placing better in tournaments. All it took was for an instant art switch for the Monado to function differently in Smash. Combine this with training during the break and Shulk was able to swing his sword more effectively against the veterans.

Shulk still couldn't believe he was considered a veteran fighter now. He felt like too much had happened for the duration of Smash Shi. Now, there were more newcomers than ever before and more were still coming in the distant future. Master Hand wanted to keep the audience guess for as long as possible.

The Homs set a goal for himself to win five of the seven local tournaments in the mansion. Weekends were often reserved were the bigger tournaments that lasted all day in the metropolis. It was an easy buck, the tournaments started late into the evening and most of the Smashers stayed up late to participate. It helped that most of the Smashers were adults.

Shulk's irregular sleep schedule did not deter his fighting spirit. The opponents he usually lost to in the previous season now were easier to fight with more of the Monado's power being used.

Mega Smash Monday started the week. Most of the Smashers stayed up because of the rotating commentators. Fox and Falco often commentated on Monday, Wednesday and Thursday and the assist trophies would join in on Tuesday and Friday. Fox commentated and participated. The leader of Star Fox was always a challenging opponent for Shulk along with Mario, Luigi, Olimar, Peach, Daisy, DK, Wolf and Lucina. Sometimes Snake came out to fight but Shulk always got to battle him on Wednesday.

Monday was difficult especially when Wolf proved that his break from the previous season didn't hinder his battle prowess. In a double elimination bracket, it only irritated Shulk when he was sent to the loser's early. He actually had more time on his hand if he stayed in winners. If he was in loser's, he had to fight match after match even if he was exhausted. The loser's run always benefitted Smashers in the end but Shulk really preferred staying in winners.

Wolf was that one fighter that took the locals seriously. He wanted to take Fox down in tournament (which he had multiple times when it counted) but locals were another place to have other fighters learn where they stand in the mansion. Wolf only acknowledged the fighters who actually give him a good fight. Fox was one of them. Lucario was another. Peach, Daisy, Palutena and Lucina were all good opponents. Shulk only became a recent target with how hard Shulk fought from the loser's side. Fifteen games (Winner's Finals, Grand Finals one and Grand Finals two) demonstrated the endurance and adaptation in combat. Shulk rarely used his vision in combat now. His reflexes just got better. The Smashers stayed up for that match and when Shulk won due to a very risky move he hadn't tried the entire set, the group went off. Wolf was pleased with Shulk and added him to the list of people to destroy.

Super Smash Tuesday went smoother. Shulk had an easier bracket (R.O.B. was usually the one who generated the bracket when asked by Fox or Falco). He faced Link into Olimar into Richter into Daisy. He didn't have to fight Wolf because of Fox going ham but he also dodged Fox in said bracket. Olimar stressed him out more than the last tournament. Apparently, Olimar was even more obnoxious to fight in the Brawl days and Olimar's Pikmin lost their strength transitioning into Shi. Ultimate brought Olimar back to his former glory and Shulk just grumbled at how quickly the Hocotatian set up his lineup. If two purples were in his grasp followed by a blue Pikmin, Shulk made a mental note to just go to the next match since the blond needed to stop that lineup before he got to it. Thankfully, Daisy beating Olimar in loser's final secured him the win for Tuesday.

Wednesday Night Fight was a late night tournament. While most tournaments started around 5 PM, WNF started around 9:30 PM and continued past 1 AM if the matches lasted for a long period of time. None of the children participated in this tournament with the sole exception being Red (who insisted he and Leaf weren't kids and they only look like eleven year olds). Wednesday was a stamina battle because Shulk being in winners made him want to nap while everyone else battled. He couldn't afford to nap. He needed to look for a special someone. Rob hadn't participated all week. His condition made it difficult for him to fight like he used to. Shulk could only blame himself. While Rob insisted he was fine with just working at Grimm's Candy Shop, the Heir to the Monado believed he missed the days of tactical battles. Shulk made a mental note to spend time with Rob on the weekend after he won. With that in mind, he finished in first place for Wednesday.

Special Thursday Smash and Ultimate Friday Event were of normal difficulty. Different fighters participated causing the bracket to be messed up. As long as you didn't upsetted by a lower seating (due to inactivity), you were set to win the entire thing because stronger fighters met in the loser's bracket and knocked each other out. Shulk counted his lucky stars how the difficult opponents ended up either not going or got messed up.

Five straight wins allowed Shulk to get enough money to buy more supplies for his garage stuff. Shulk needed to pay those who worked for him too but his assistants took the week off for reasons he didn't ask. He didn't think they would get into trouble as he didn't get a vision implying they were doomed to a fate worse than death.

But after the Friday tournament, Shulk just wanted to sleep. Rob was still his roommate coming into the new tournament so it's not like he wouldn't be seeing him tomorrow. Rob had left a note when the blond returned to his room that night that he was running a few errands with his sister and he would see him tomorrow. The Monado Boy didn't think twice about the message. He slowly placed the Monado against the wall next to him and lazily put on his pajamas. He would realize later he failed at putting his pants on all the way making it easy for them to be kicked off while he was sleeping.

There was heavy weight on his legs when the Homs woke from his slumber. He still had the blanket over him but the bulge was too big to be anything but another person. Shulk almost hesitated to pull away the blanket and see who was hiding underneath him. The blond groaned feeling something cold blow against his cock. Yep, his pants were pulled away sometime in his sleep. The only thing Shulk was surprised about was how he wasn't wet.

The bulge in the blanket wiggled around. Shulk gulped thinking about what exactly was moving underneath. He reached out toward the blanket and yanked it off.

Shulk should have suspected that Rob would try something like this. His boyfriend waited for him to wake up before he could play with him. The Monado Boy gazed down at his boyfriend. He only had his cloak covering his naked body. He laid on his belly. Rob's small hands were already wrapped around his half-hard cock. It would have been the morning wood had Rob not been mouthing kisses on his dick.

"R-Rob…"

"Good morning Shulk," Rob hummed. He didn't look Shulk in the eyes and his eyes were focused on the twitching cock in his hand. "I'm so glad you're happy to see me."

It's almost been a week. Shulk wanted to take Rob out on a date before anything sexual happened. Rob didn't care.

"R-Rob…this is…unnecessary…ahh?!"

The older Smasher gave a gentle stroke to his cock. Shulk stopped himself from moaning. Rob didn't seem to mind too much about the blond's resistance.

"Shulk, haven't I told you that you got to take care of yourself? It's been so long since you have taken care of yourself…"

It was true. Shulk often forgot to eat or sleep when he dedicated his time to research. This time, he focused on Smash for once. He did his research in his garage, he ate, showered and slept. It was just yesterday where he passed out without being able to shower…

That thought made Shulk's eyes widen.

"H-Hey, can you wait until I wake up and shower? I forgot to-"

The tactician interrupted him by immediately taking the needy length into his mouth. Rob was able to take more than half of Shulk's cock into his mouth first try.

"Mmngph! Rob!"

Rob pulled all the way back before taking even more of the younger Smasher's cock into his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around the length and quickly bopped his head back and forth. The magician had every reason to finish Shulk off quickly…or that's what it seemed liked at first. Shulk already knew that if Rob starts off fast, he'll intentionally slow down to torment him. In contrast, if Rob started out slow, he would continue to be sluggish.

"Gnnn…uhh…ahh…"

Shulk couldn't stop panting. It's like multiple timelines made the tactician an expert on sucking cock…

"Haah…ahh…"

Rob only looked into his boyfriend's eyes once before making erotic slurping sounds. This was way too much for the Homs. Shulk was close to climaxing. Rob noticed and pulled out. The white haired magician wanted to prolong it as long as possible.

"Come on Shulk. You usually last longer than this~" Rob teased. "You missed me that much?"

The obvious answer was "Yes". What Rob got was an agitated growl stemming from the younger male. The Homs cock was covered in his boyfriend's saliva. Rob starts licking up the shaft all the way to the foreskin of his cock. In the past, Rob never cared about the extreme details of oral sex. He practiced putting the entire length inside of his mouth and breathing through his nose. It's like gaining the mind of a demon opened his eyes to exploring every part of the Monado boy's dick. Homs didn't care too much about their foreskin since it was a normal part of their body. For Rob to suddenly pay attention it and nibble at the foreskin was…

Erotic…and dirty to say the least…

"I'm surprised your cock is still clean after all that fighting," the tactician teased. He licked underneath the foreskin causing his partner to shiver. "I would have thought stuff would have gathered underneath…"

"I'm-I'm hygienic…" Shulk argued weakly. "K-Knock it off…"

Rob grasped at the blond's balls as a response. Shulk yelped rather pathetically. Rob felt his own cock throb hearing his boyfriend giving a good reaction.

"I love you so much," the older male purred. "I love your reaction to my tongue…"

"Gahh…Rob…"

Teasing was going to get him to cum and not the actual blowjob. Rob noticed how much pre-cum started leaking out of the young God. Rob finally showed Shulk some mercy and put his needy dick back into his mouth. Now, Rob was massaging the Homs' testicles while moving his head back and forth. He leered at his boyfriend expecting him to blow his load any minute now.

Not wanting Rob to control the situation, Shulk reached out and grabbed at Rob's hair and pulled him all the way to his base. The snowy haired mage gagged a bit from the action but was prepared for the seer to get a little rough with him. He adjusted himself quite nicely. Shulk gasped, grunted and whined simultaneously feeling his peek being reached.

"R-Rob…I'm-I'm…gahh…ahh…!"

Rob's eyes widened when his boyfriend came deep inside his throat. The seer gave no warning due to his delirious cries. However, the tactician swallowed the sticky substance as quickly as he could not willing to vomit it back out. Shulk couldn't stop himself. The older male clamped down on his cock with the sole intention of sucking every drop. Rob's rosy cheeks were a sight to behold. The tactician closed his eyes while happily gulping down the semen.

Eventually, Shulk wouldn't be able to deliver any more semen and Rob would slowly pull away from his boyfriend. Shulk groaned hearing the small pop from the snowy haired male's mouth.

"Thanks for the meal," Rob hummed. "I think you should warn me before you blow your load though."

Shulk glared at the older Smasher as a response. How the hell was he supposed to warn him when his mouth was a vacuum?!

"Shulk…you're still hard."

The Homs' eyes widened in horror. He felt his cock twitch. After a blowjob, Shulk was usually fine until later. Rob might complain but sometimes, they can't stay in the room all day having sex. Today was different. It was Saturday and he had zero excuses. Alas…he might faint if Rob gave him another blowjob.

"I'm not going to be happy unless you make me cum too," Rob warned him. The tactician rose from his position and crawled over to his boyfriend. Shulk just wanted to kiss his boyfriend but Rob wouldn't bestow him his lips. The snowy haired tactician raised his body up hovering over Shulk's still hard penis.

"R-Rob, give me time-"

"That's not what you want," Rob interrupted. "You just want me to slam my ass down on your cock."

Shulk's body shivered from that comment. It wasn't fair! Rob's transformation was a blessing and a curse. Rob could never go back to being a normal human because of that one timeline resulting in his legs being damaged. And then the next timeline changed the robotic legs to slimy ones. While they functioned like normal legs due to magic, the fact that Rob's lower half was that of a slime demon due to his affinity with slimes…

"Shulk, you're still hard and needy for me~"

The blond flinched feeling Rob's wet skin brush against the head of his cock. The snowy haired tactician smiled devilishly at the Homs below him. He licked his lips in anticipation as he started lowering himself down on his boyfriend.

"H-Hey, did you prepare yourself?" Shulk asked quickly.

"Oh Shulk, you don't need to worry about me."

Slimes were always prepared to take a cock inside of them. Rob hesitated because he wanted his partner to catch his breath. He reached his limit and slammed himself down on Shulk's cock. Rob's body immediately twitched feeling the cock go completely inside of him. The Homs restrained himself from cumming almost instantly. Slime walls were different than normal human walls. For a Homs, it was dangerous to be in close proximity of slimes. Homs weren't human being due to requiring Ether to function. Because of that extra requirement, it subjects them to lethal alignments easily. Slime unintentionally poisoned their cellular structure similar to plants. Shulk tried to keep sexual interactions to a minimum. Even if he's a God, he could still get poisoned and wind up in the hospital.

Rob had a hard time controlling himself though. He giggled while rocking his hips a bit.

"Your cocked missed me so much…" Rob mumbled. "It's submitting to me so easily…"

 _I wonder why?_  Shulk snarked to himself. He held his tongue hoping that he didn't say that out loud. Rob read his lover like a book. He started moving his hips faster. The sound of the slushy part of his body connecting with skin rang in their ears. It was then did the Homs notice that Rob was failing to maintain the human appearance of his legs. When Rob was just doing a blowjob, his body was normal. However, if Rob lost concentration for a bit, his legs started turning a beautiful shade of purple. If anyone touched his legs, they would notice it wasn't normal. If Rob couldn't focus, then his half slime appearance showed. At first, Rob was sensitive to showing this hideous part of his body. Now, he didn't mind so much.

"S-Sorry for this appearance…" Rob groaned. He said that but his smile on his face didn't falter while moving his hips. "I can't help it…I love to focus on making you happy…"

Rob had the nerve to say that with a cute face. Shulk couldn't look away. This person with great movement and an adorable face belonged to him…

At some point, Shulk grabbed at Rob's wrists and pulled him down. Rob squealed as a response to his boyfriend taking control.

"S-Shulk?!"

Shulk grunted as a response. He made Rob ride him at his speed. He refused to let the tactician torture him with his slow, intimidate movement. Rob didn't mind too much. He obeyed the God below him and followed his movement. Shulk was used to Rob being quiet during sex. Now that he had the mind of a demon at times, he didn't care too much about people who could hear him.

"Shulk! Shulk! Shulk! Oh Shulk! Ahhh! Ohhh!"

Rob's voice only caused Shulk's cock to twitch inside of him. His expression was borderline crazy with hearts in his eyes and his tongue sticking out. Drool dripped down his mouth the longer this went on.

"Rob, you're so…gnnn…"

Rob was a delicious snack to look at. Not like Shulk would ever admit these thoughts out loud. He had more self-control than his partner.

"Shulk! I love you! I love your cock~"

The Homs couldn't contain his moans. This dirty worshipping made him weak. He was doomed to climax again if Rob kept this up.

The tactician felt Shulk's cock harden inside of him. His eyes sparkled in delight knowing what was coming next.

"Oh? You're going to cum? Shulk you're cumming?" Rob asked in a rather happy tone.

What was a God to a half-slimed tactician who was addicted to his cock? Fortunately for the Homs, his boyfriend was at his limit as well.

"Ohhh! Ohhh! Cumming! I'm cumming Shulk!"

Shulk nodded his head slowing. The Homs tightened his hold on his boyfriend who gasped and cried out in feral pleasure.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Fill me up please! Shulk! Ahhhh! Ohh! Gimme your semen!"

The old Rob would have never been vocal about this sort of thing. Shulk didn't think his face could turn so red. He held onto Rob's wrist so hard that his pale skin started turning purple.

The tactician climaxed first. Despite his dick being part of the slime body, it still functioned like a human one. The semen that squirted out of his dick was stickier than a normal individual. The white fluid dripped all over Shulk's stomach and some got onto the younger male's cheek. Shulk would cum immediately afterwards. The Homs' seed shot deep inside of his boyfriend. The slime body had no problem devouring the semen. Shulk moaned feeling Rob tighten even as he came. He had every intention of squeezing all the semen built up inside of him.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! S-Shulk! You're semen is so hot! Ahh…"

"Guhh…Rob…"

Rob has been the death of him before. This was just going to be another instance where Shulk was met with an untimely demise. At least he was going to go out with a bang.

Shulk wanted to black out but Rob wasn't going to let him. He didn't know how long he came but he felt the gooey goodness pull out of him. Noticing the emptiness made him return to reality. Rob was still catching his breath but he recovered from his perversion once he got what he wanted. The tactician didn't care if he rested on top of his dirty boyfriend. Shulk was going to have to shower anyway.

"That's what you get for ignoring me," Rob said still out of breath.

"I wasn't…" Shulk grumbled. If he wasn't tired from fighting all week, he definitely was now. "I was going to take you to dinner first…"

"You would have forgotten," Rob argued. "You would have asked me out, went to your garage, lose track of time and then pass out at your desk."

Sometimes, Shulk forgot that Rob had memorized his pattern. This hadn't been the first time he promised and the date was forgotten. Rob wouldn't get too upset but he always had a punishment ready for Shulk if he didn't watch his back. The blond hated that Rob was a prankster and if he was feeling mean, would prank him with his fear of caterpillars. Having some of your brain thinking like a demon meant that Rob wouldn't care how insensitive it sounded as long as it made Shulk not forget the next time. That was why Shulk wrote his schedule down as proof that he was paying attention.

"I was battling all week…I would not have forgotten today…"

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say. That's why I wanted to help you out…and reward you."

Shulk doubted that Rob wanted to reward him for his wins as much as he wanted to punish him in case he forgot. The most surprising thing was that Shulk didn't feel poison run through his body. Guess he got lucky this time around…

"Shulk, you know what will happen if you forget the next time right?"

There were many scenarios in Shulk's mind that could happen. Rob could be sitting on his face and Shulk would drown in toxic heaven. Rob could let his slime side take over and devour him from the inside out. At that point, Pit would need to assist him. And then, they could simply switch positions. Every scenario ended with Shulk being poisoned…

"No…"

Rob smiled darkly. "I'm just going to have to go to Pit to satisfy my urges."

Oh…that was something Shulk wasn't going to allow. Suddenly, the fatigue was non-existent and Shulk found himself sitting up.

"Oh, no you're not!" Shulk found himself shouting. Why did he sound so flustered. "You said you would stop tempting that jerk!"

At this point in time, Pit and Shulk came to a truce when it came to Rob. Because the angel had finally dedicated himself to his fiancé, the flirting with others was toned down to a minimum. However, if Rob ever needed anything, the tactician had the permission to be around the captain. But Pit would only be able to have fun if Shulk allowed it. Nine times out of ten, the answer would be no.

"You worry too much."

"Pit will still put his dick in anything that moves…"

"But we both know he's good at what he does-"

"I'm better!"

Rob chuckled. "You may be a God but you're very childish."

"And whose fault is that?!"

It went from a low chuckle to full blown laughter. Shulk shook his head in annoyance. Why did he feel like he got baited?

"Hey, you should shower," Rob continued. "You smell bad."

"And whose fault is that?!"

This morning should have been blissful but it was secretly torture. The worst (best) part was that they would repeat this process in the evening after the date. That was the consequence of having a wonderful (and horny) boyfriend like Rob.

**Author's Note:**

> Done with 4824 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. I use the stage transformation and stick with what is considered legal because you got top players that will literally complain about Lylat when the stage has fixed itself from Smash 4. Also Fountain of Dreams doesn't need to lag in my universe even if frame drops occur in real life. ;v;
> 
> 2\. I took some of the names of local tournaments from 2GG Smash streams. MSM (Mega Smash Monday) and WNF (Wednesday Night Fight) are so good titles. I think I made up SST (Super Smash Tuesday), STS (Special Thursday Smash) and UFE (Ultimate Friday Event) but watch someone correct me.
> 
> 3\. In Mecha Galaxy, Rob had his legs destroyed because of Diamond. He was given a robotic body that lasted that timeline. Afterwards, going to Smash Brothers Mansion effectively made his legs paralyzed unless an alternative was found. In which case, he just needed to look into some forbidden magic that allowed him to have demon features. So Rob can continue having a human appearance so as long as he concentrates. This results in him not fighting as much in Smash. However, Rob just needs a dark slime gem to attach to his belly in order to maintain the form but Rob fears that he'll become more of a slime if he does that so he chooses the harder option.
> 
> 4\. After the events of the Slavic Arc, Pit takes his relationship with Laharl more seriously. His flirting with Rob is nonexistent unless Rob asks to do anything but that is only if Shulk agrees. Shulk will say no almost all the time but Pit keeps his promise about staying away from Rob.


End file.
